<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain On Me by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636392">Rain On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ'>TheOnlyCeeCeeJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marvel Jukebox [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Bottom Peter Parker, Breathplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Peter Parker is 19, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Prostate Massage, Science Boyfriends, Science Experiments, Sexual Experimentation, Starker Kink Exchange 2020, Top Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> I can feel it on my skin<br/>It's coming down on me<br/>Teardrops on my face<br/>Water like misery<br/>Let it wash away my sins<br/>It's coming down on me<br/>Let it wash away</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Experimentation is a staple at Stark Industries, and in Tony's bedroom. So what if he decides to combine the two?</p><p>*** Entry for the Starker Kink Exchange 2020 ***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marvel Jukebox [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Kink Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/gifts">von_gelmini</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fic exchange with people I don't know, or on Tumblr and frankly I was terrified! </p><p>I chose 3rd Prompt:<br/>Body Control -</p><p>***omorashi (Peter), ***watersports (Tony on Peter)<br/>Prostate orgasm, overstimulation (possibly including spider-sense overstimulation? :D), forced multiple orgasms, predicament bondage, position control, Orgasm denial/control, Edging, Manhandling perhaps</p><p>The minute I saw Omorashi I squealed. I have had it in my head that Lady Gaga &amp; Ariana Grande's song Rain On Me could only have been written about omo and that has been swimming in my brain since I heard the song. This gave me the opportunity to share this revelation with the world and I urge you all to listen to the song and hear what I hear... PLEASE!!</p><p>von_gelmini, I hope you like it and it meet expectations (I'm hella nervous, I've read some of your fics before and love them!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If someone said that Tony Stark’s methods were unconventional, Tony would simply smile and say thank you. Be it in his professional life or his personal life, he embraced it; he wanted results and he didn’t care how he got them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had decided that he wanted to test out the new shackles that they had been working on for S.H.I.E.L.D. They had been granted access to Wakanda’s vibranium and a multitude of other materials to try and develop something strong enough to hold a super-human or alien (since they seemed to like appearing on earth with hostile intentions!)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had been out of town recently and hadn’t seen Peter in a while, so he decided to kill two birds with one stone. And that’s how Peter found himself naked and shackled to a bed in the middle of one of the SI R&amp;D testing rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either Tony had been planning something like this, or he was incredibly quick at getting things ready. The room was decorated in a way that could only be described as a whore’s boudoir,  the lighting is low, there’s silken red and purple fabric draped around a raised four-poster bed covered in dark silk sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peter first walked in, he laughed and asked if Tony had been reading Fifty Shades of Grey in secret, but he was quickly shut up by Tony pressing him tightly against the door and claiming his mouth like a man possessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter groaned as Tony’s tongue took over his mouth, exploring and dominating every part that he could. Tony pressed himself against Peter, crushing the younger man’s body between himself and the door. He could already feel Peter’s growing hardness, Tony pulled back from the kiss with a moan. He grinned as Peter - eyes still closed - tried to chase his lips to continue the kiss, but quickly denied him, latching onto Peter’s neck instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gasped as he felt Tony’s teeth graze the sharpness of his collarbone. “I take it that’s a yes on the Fifty Shades then?” he laughed as he pushed his hips forward, body begging for more friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony growled and ran his hand up Peter’s body, settling on his throat, squeezing enough to cut off Peter’s giggling. “That’s better,” he said, grinning as he watched Peter gasp for breath. “You know I usually like when you run your mouth, but this time we have work to do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quiet now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded, his mind going blank to anything other than Tony’s voice and the feeling of the strong body against him. Soon, Peter started getting black spots swimming in front of his vision, his body beginning to slack a little as he gripped Tony’s wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony winked as he released Peter’s throat, holding his love up as he gasped for breath, trying to pull in as much air as he could to alleviate the burning in his lungs. Even though he was already pretty out of it, Tony could still feel Peter’s hard cock pulsing in his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter, despite his lack of control over his muscles, used every bit of his strength to push his hips forward, desperate to keep the friction on his cock going. Peter whined and stumbled as Tony pulled back slightly, catching him before he fell. Tony held him loosely for a moment until he was sure Peter could hold himself up, and eventually stepped back with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said we have work to do,” Peter said, gesturing to the room. “This doesn’t much look like a workspace anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony chuckled. “Yeah, well we’re gonna be working hard today.” Tony reached down and rubbed the bulge in his pants. “Really hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes zoned in on Tony’s crotch and bit his lip. No matter whatever was going on, when Peter’s attention got drawn to Tony’s cock (which was quite often), everything else didn’t seem to matter. Peter grinned and licked his lips as he walked the few steps toward Tony, immediately dropping to his knees, hands quickly reaching for Tony’s belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stepped back and looked down at Peter with a mildly stern look. “How many times do I have to tell you, we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>working</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said as he walked across the room to the foot of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sat on the floor for a few moments, trying to regain his composure. Tony always sent his body crazy; Sure, they worked really well together and were always productive when they needed to get things done, but as soon as things turned remotely sexual - a comment here or an ‘accidental’ brush of skin there - it was as though a switch flipped and Peter couldn’t control himself any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Tony could control him… </span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wanted to. I mean, who’s gonna say no to a hot young man trying to climb them like a tree? Tony definitely wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few deep breaths, Peter looked up to Tony, and Tony was watching him expectantly. Peter stood closing the gap between himself and  Tony and into his open arms. Tony pressed a sweet kiss to Peter’s lips before he pulled back slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you out of these clothes, huh?” Tony said softly, letting his hands smooth up Peter’s sides, under his t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded and lifted his arms, allowing Tony to lift his shirt off, the older man’s hands trailing lightly over his skin. Peter shivered at the feather-light touches. His skin burned, he needed Tony’s touch but the man was denying him what he wanted. What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Peter dropped his arms to Tony’s shoulders, which immediately shrugged, silently telling Peter to drop his hands from his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smoothly dropped to his knees and started untying Peter’s Converse, slipping the younger man’s feet out of each and then removing both of his socks. Peter ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, enjoying the sight of the man on his knees. Peter gasped as Tony’s hand’s gripped his wrists. Tony looked up at Peter with a disappointed look on his face, moving Peter’s hands back to his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we knew each other well enough that you’d understand what I want,” he said, somehow still managing to look and be the one in control, despite his current position. “Keep your hands to yourself, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded and watched as Tony continued undressing him. The man removed Peter’s belt slowly, rolling it up and placing it on the trolley with the rest of his clothing. Tony then returned to his knees in front of Peter and popped open the button of his jeans. He opened them up and pushed the fabric down the young man’s toned thighs, smirking as Peter’s legs trembled at the contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony helped Peter step out of his pants before running his hands back up Peter’s legs. Tony kept his eyes on Peter’s clothed cock as his hands reached the waistband of Peter’s boxers. He didn’t look up, but he could feel Peter’s eyes boring into the top of his head. He pulled Peter’s underwear down and groaned as he watched Peter’s cock bob in front of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I say this all the time, but you really do have the prettiest cock I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the head of Peter’s cock, before taking it into his mouth and sinking down, sucking hard. Peter gasps and his hand immediately threading through Tony’s hair. As soon as he began, Tony pulled back, gripping Peter’s wrists once more. This time, he stood and spun Peter round, keeping Peter’s hands in his pressed between their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s chest heaved as he felt Tony’s clothes press up against his naked body. It sent goosebumps all over his skin, the material brushing in a way that Peter just couldn’t deny was almost better than skin-on-skin, the coarse and soft materials of Tony’s clothes pressing against him makes Peter whimper. He could feel Tony’s harsh breath on his neck and that was the only indication that Tony was just as affected by this scenario as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your misbehaviour comes at a perfect time, sweetheart. Those prototype cuffs are ready for testing and since you can’t keep your hands to yourself, well…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gestured to the bed and the tray that lay beside it. Lined up sat a selection of metal cuffs that Peter remembered very well. They had spent their time melding Vibranium, Omnium, Adamantium and Adamantine with varying ratios of each metal. Every set of cuffs was coated in a thin layer of Galactic Glaze, both for looks and as a final layer of strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, SI had plenty of machines that could test these, but where was the fun in that?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony led Peter to the bed and beckoned for him to lay in the middle. Peter quickly complied, allowing Tony to take his wrists and cuff them into place. Peter gave a little bit of a tug and he noticed they didn’t immediately break (not like those handcuffs they bought from the sex shop once). Peter tugged a bit more and they still wouldn’t budge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter lifted his head as he heard a chuckle from the end of the bed. He whimpered as he watched Tony remove his suit jacket. The man seemed to make the simplest of things downright pornographic and Peter still couldn’t understand it. His neck started to hurt with the strain of his position but he continued to watch Tony remove his cufflinks and place them down nicely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter groaned and flopped his head back onto the bed when he realised that Tony was rolling his sleeves up and not removing the shirt. After a slight rest for his neck, Peter lifted himself back up to see Tony sauntering over and sitting on the bed beside Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready, baby?” he asked, stroking Peter’s hip lightly. When Peter nodded, Tony grinned and pulled a cock ring out of his pocket, fastening it in place. Tony stroked Peter’s other hip and winked. “Good. Because we’re in this for the long haul.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes widened as Tony leaned over and pulled out a box from under the bed that he recognised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how it began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony spent his time calling out instructions and observations to F.R.I.D.A.Y. as he worked on Peter. The bed was strewn with toys, lube and a sweating, begging young man. The first set of cuffed didn’t survive a particularly vigorous yet teasing blowjob. The second set did well until Tony crooked his fingers </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hit Peter’s prostate for the first time that afternoon, the metal eventually bending like a pipe cleaner. The third set gave way completely when Tony finally removed the cock ring and let Peter cum for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony spent hours pushing Peter and the cuffs to their limits, relishing in the gasps and moans his lover made, and also somehow able to fully concentrate on their experimentation and documenting the findings. As time went on, Tony - caring man that he was - continued to make sure Peter stayed fully hydrated, holding out a straw for him to drink from, and not letting him leave the bed. With how long they were there, Peter made his way through several pints of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was knelt on the end of the bed between Peter’s legs, knuckles deep in Peter’s stretched ass, when he noticed that Peter was squirming more than usual. He didn’t say anything, but logged it in his mind. Tony continued Peter’s consensual torture, grabbing Peter’s favourite prostate massager, coating it with lube and sliding it in with expected ease. He dragged the toy in and out slowly a few times, enjoying Peter’s panting and writhing. Again, he noticed that it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of writhing, Tony could see that Peter was enjoying it, his face and his cock definitely told Tony that he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, please!” Peter cried, panting, sweating and was in no way coherent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pressed the toy back in and stood, leaving Peter to whine, the massager still pressed firmly against his abused prostate. Tony pulled up the holoscreen that was connected to his phone and opened, admittedly, his favourite app. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter turned his glazed-over eyes to Tony and saw what Tony had on screen. Sure, he should have known, but his mind wasn’t in the right place to be working things out for himself. His eyes looked both hungry and scared, like he was desperate for what was about to come, but there was something holding him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony winked before he pressed the screen and watched as Peter’s body started to tremble. The vibrations were so intense. More intense than he’d ever felt. Peter let out a scream as he tried to pull at his restraints, they held firm no matter how much of his strength he put into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony! Tony, please. I… I can’t… I… FUCK!” Peter’s body arched off the bed as Tony turned it up for a moment. “Please… Please, Tony, stop. I… I think I need to go to… to the bathroom,” he panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony turned the vibrations down and watched as Peter’s body shook lightly. His cock stood proud, begging for attention. “You sure? It doesn’t look like you want anything other than this,” Tony said as he turned the vibrations back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter screamed as the assault continued. “Please… Please Mr Stark… Tony can… Please can we stop for a minute. Please uncuff me, I promise I’ll come back, I’ll be good, just please please let me go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter lay there, twisting and pulling, trying anything to get out. He wanted to. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. He could feel his muscles straining as he tugged and tried to break his way out of the restraints. His mind was locked onto everything he was feeling and honestly, he was a little confused. He was desperate to go to the bathroom. He’d give anything to go to the bathroom, so why did this feel so fucking good!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted Tony to let him go, but something in the back of his mind was telling him the contrary. There was a pleasure he couldn’t describe filling him up and he didn’t want it to end. Sure, he was telling Tony to stop, but if that was actually true, he could safeword out at any time. He was the one in control, but he didn’t want to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stood and watched as he had the toy vibrating at varying intensities, pulling Peter right to the edge before giving a few moments of breathing space. Peter’s mind kept flip flopping between wanting to stop, needing to pee and wanting to cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… Please, Tony…” Peter begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony turned the vibrations off and Peter’s body sagged slightly in relief. That relief, however, was short lived since the moment his body relaxed, the hold he had on his bladder dropped for a moment, causing the smallest stream of piss to leak from his still-hard cock. The minute he felt the release, felt the liquid run down his body and onto the sheets, he pulled himself back and held on as best he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since they started, Peter turned his head away from Tony and saw himself in the mirrored wall. Mirror? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two way mirror. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter’s face burned as he realised that any of his colleagues could be standing on the other side. He kinda didn’t care about all of the sex stuff, and come on, everyone fucks and he’s pretty sure everyone saw the sex tape that was leaked (Tony says he had nothing to do with it, but who the hell could hack into his systems without him knowing, huh!?), but this was something different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whilst his mind was trying to deal with his embarrassment, Peter didn’t notice Tony walk around the bed and sit beside him. Tony ogled Peter’s body, drenched in sweat, the tiniest bit of piss pooled in his belly button, and he got an idea. He knew what he needed to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony leaned over and pulled the toy from Peter’s ass, tossing it to the side. Peter’s head snapped towards him as he felt himself be emptied and Tony groaned; Peter looked wrecked, more wrecked than he had ever looked before, and Tony’s cock gave a strong twitch at the big glassy eyes, tears obviously dying to spill over onto his flushed cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony ran his hand up Peter’s thigh, coming to stop on his lower stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed down lightly and smiled when Peter choked out a sob. “You ok, baby? You need to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded. “Please,” he whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on then, sweetheart, go,” Tony crooned, still applying light pressure to Peter’s abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shook his head, finally letting the tears fall. He wanted to go so badly, his bladder burned. He desperately wanted to let go, he really did, but there was still something holding him back. Tony pressed his hand down a little more and let it brush against Peter’s cock, the head wet with piss or pre-cum, he wasn’t sure which, and he didn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shuddered and another short stream of piss leaked from his cock, over Tony’s hand. Peter gasped, pulling it back again, more embarrassed than ever. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh you don’t need to apologise,” Tony said, reassuring him whilst also applying more pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s tears continued to fall as he kept on with his internal battle. He kept shaking his head, struggling to hold onto his bladder anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pressed harder. “You can go anytime you want, baby, ok? Just let go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he heard those last three words, Peter couldn’t take any more. He let out a sob as he did as he was told. His eyes widened as he heard the hiss and felt the steady stream begin to cover his body. It felt never-ending, and he knew there was no stopping it, even if he wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony kept a firm pressure on Peter’s stomach, helping him along, whispering soft words of encouragement that fell on deaf ears. Peter’s senses were going haywire, sensations taking over as his body as he shook with an unexpected orgasm. Tony watched as Peter finally finished, a small glob of cum pearling out of the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. That was…” Peter panted, his cock finally softening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was,” Tony replied, standing up and uncuffing each of Peter’s wrists, inspecting each gently for marks. They were beat up a little but no blood, the bruises already beginning to heal. Peter lay there for a few moments, obviously inside his mind, going over what had just happened. Tony took a seat next to Peter and ran a hand through Peter’s soaked curls. “Hey, you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded and smiled. “I’d rather be dry, but…” He shrugged, unable to find the words to finish his sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, that was… new.” Tony looked up at the holo screen. “Experiment was a success, I think I need to get myself cleaned up,” he said, standing and adjusting his pants slightly, his underwear sticking uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to get cleaned up!?” Peter laughed, sitting up and motioning to his sweat, piss and cum covered body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony winked as he threw a towel over to Peter. “Yes, I do. You know my dry cleaner hates it when he has to get cum out of these,” he said motioning to his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter rolled his eyes and stood, wrapping the towel around his waist and heading off to the shower he knew Tony had installed in the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped at the door and turned to look at Tony. “You coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already did.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>